Rainbow Forest
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Eine Geiselnahme, du dachtest es wäre vorbei. Eine Rettung, aber zu welchem Preis? Und ein blauhaariger Junge und sein Freund die dir beistehen. / Karoku x Reader


Ein weiterer kleiner OS meinerseits!

Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen wird. :)

_Hidden by Trees_

„Lasst mich los! Lasst mich verdammt noch einmal los!", schriest du, während du wie wild um dich schlugst, oder es besser gesagt versuchtest, war es doch recht schwer wenn deine Arme mehr oder weniger festgehalten wurden, wenn auch die Tendenz hier zu mehr ging.

Deine Arme trafen trotzdessen auf wiederstand, welcher allerdings nicht nachgeben wollte.

Eine genervt, aber auch verzerrt klingende Stimme ertönte irgendwo neben dir, es war schwer auszumachen, wenn einem die Augen verbunden waren.

„Ts! Warum mussten wir diese Drecksarbeit erledigen? Und warum dürfen wir sie nicht einfach töten? Sie geht mir auf die Nerven!", knurrte diese Stimme, welche dir es kalt den Rücken runter laufen ließ.

„Ah! Verdammtes Balg!", fluchte nun eine andere Stimme, welche ebenso schrecklich klang wie die erste, wenn auch ein klein wenig dunkler, nachdem du dieses Mal ausgetreten hattest und anscheinend dein Ziel oder so ähnlich erwischtest.

Du versuchtest deine Chance zu nutzen dich zur Wehr zu setzen, nachdem du gerade einmal knapp zwanzig Minuten zuvor aufgewacht warst, da man dich zuvor K.O. geschlagen und verschleppt hatte.

Warum war dir nicht wirklich klar, aber du hattest die starke Vermutung, dass es mit deinen Eltern und deren Forschungen zu tun hatte.

Wobei, wenn du genau darüber nachdachtest, war das letzte an das du dich erinnertest auch eben diese und Blut… eine Menge Blut.

Ein Schauder lief dir bei diesem Gedanken durch den ganzen Körper und du versuchtest dieses Bild schnell wieder aus deinen Kopf zu kriegen, du wusstest das sie wahrscheinlich tot waren.

Langsam begann die Panik dich zu übermannen und dir die Luft abzuschnüren, verzweifelt begannst du wieder um dich zu treten, zu schlagen und zu schreien.

Irgendjemand würde dich hören.

Das sagtest du dir immer und immer wieder in Gedanken und hofftest ganz fest das dies stimmte, du wolltest die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, du wolltest leben, wusstest du doch das diese… Leute oder was auch immer sie waren dich tot wollten, auch wenn sie dich anscheinend noch für irgendetwas zu brauchen schienen, ansonsten hätten sie dich ja nicht verschleppt, oder?

Plötzlich erklangen Schüsse ganz in der Nähe und du spürtest etwas dicht an dir vorbei ziehen, merktest wie sich die Griffe um dich plötzlich lockerten, Schreie erklangen, hässliche, unmenschliche Schreie.

Kaum dass du deine Chance nutztest um von den Typen los zu kommen der dich zuvor festgehalten hatte, hörtest du eine neue Stimme rufen.

„Renn!"

Das brauchte man dir nicht zwei Mal zu sagen.

Du begannst zu rennen und dir die Augenbinde vom Gesicht zu reißen, glaubtest für einen Moment einen blauhaarigen Jungen mit einem Gewehr zu sehen, doch du drehtest dich nicht um, um genauer hin zu schauen und ranntest weiter als weitere Schüsse ertönten, Schreie erklangen.

Du ranntest einfach weiter.

Mittlerweile wusstest du auch wo du warst, oder eher gesagt wo du nicht warst…

Du wusstest jedenfalls das du in einem Wald warst, aber diese Wege waren dir unbekannt auch wenn du erkennen konntest das es noch immer derselbe Wald war, welcher nicht weit weg von deinem Zuhause war.

Der Niji-Wald oder auch Regenbogenwald genannt.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten bliebst du völlig außer Atem stehen und lehntest dich an einen Baumstamm, schlosst deine Augen.

Um dich herum war nun nur noch stille zu vernehmen, keine Schreie mehr, keine Schüsse, nur die Geräusche der Natur.

Du begannst nun langsam aber sicher zu zittern, das Adrenalin das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt deinen Körper unbewusst auf Trab gehalten hatte ließ nach, die Panik kam zurück und die Erinnerungen…

Langsam gaben nun auch deine Beine nach und du rutschtest zu Boden.

Wer waren diese Typen gewesen?

Was hatten sie mit dir vor?

Warum hatten sie dich mitgenommen und deinen Eltern das angetan?

Fragen über Fragen aber die Antwort war nicht darunter, du verstandst es nicht.

Tränen brannten in deinen Augen und ließen deine Sicht vor dir verschwimmen, alles unwirklich erscheinen lassen.

Es wirkte auf dich als würdest du Stunden dort sitzen, doch tatsächlich vergingen nur wenige Minuten die du auf dem Boden hocktest als du schnelle Schritte vernahmst die durchs Unterholz in deine Richtung unterwegs waren.

Du horchtest auf und begannst augenblicklich deine Schluchzer einzustellen die bis dahin deiner Kehle entrungen waren, Angst befiel dich erneut.

Die Angst, dass es doch wieder deine Entführer waren, dass der geheimnisvolle Junge der dich gerettet hatte es nicht geschafft hatte sie aufzuhalten, dass nun auch er deinetwegen tot sein würde…

Verängstigt zogst du deine Knie enger an deinen Körper heran, deine Arme lagen über deinen Kopf während du dein Gesicht an deinen Knien vergrubst.

Wenn es wirklich diese Monster waren, dann wolltest du sie nicht sehen, einfach deine Augen weiterhin verschließen.

Die Schritte wurden langsamer, kamen näher und nach einem Moment blieb die Person stehen der sie gehörten.

Du kniffst deine Augen zusammen, zittertest am ganzen Körper und zucktest heftig zusammen, als eine Hand sich dir auf den Arm legte.

Einen Moment geschah nichts, als plötzlich eine Stimme zu hören war, dieselbe Stimme wie zuvor, nur leiser und sanfter.

„Alles okay bei dir?", drang die Frage an dein Ohr, du konntest Besorgnis in ihr vernehmen und vorsichtig sahst du auf, blicktest nun direkt in das Gesicht deines Retters.

Es war der blauhaarige Junge von zuvor und nun hattest du auch Zeit ihn genauer zu betrachten.

Seine Haare waren von einem sanften blau und sahen fast so aus wie klares Wasser oder ein wolkenfreier Sommerhimmel, ebenso waren es seine Augen.

Eine solch klare Augenfarbe war dir noch nie zuvor untergekommen, aber sie fasste dich sofort in ihren Bann.

Der Junge war hübsch und wie du nun sehen konntest ungefähr in deinem Alter, das Gewehr sahst du nicht bei ihm, welches er zuvor bei sich trug.

Du starrtest ihn noch einen Moment an, ehe du langsam nicktest.

Anscheinend erleichtert richtete sich der Junge vor dir wieder auf und reichte dir eine Hand um dir aufzuhelfen, noch immer etwas zögernd ergriffst du sie und wurdest auf die Beine gezogen.

Kaum das du wieder standest, drohten dir deine Beine wieder weg zu knicken und du hinzufallen, hätte der Junge dich nicht davor bewahrt und gestützt.

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich dich trage… Ich werde dich fürs erste mit zu mir nehmen, es wäre nicht gut jetzt alleine hier herum zu laufen und vor allem weiß ich nicht ob du einen Weg hier raus alleine finden würdest…", meinte der blauhaarige ruhig, während er kurzerhand unter deine Knie griff und dich hochhob.

Reflexartig klammertest du dich an ihn, während der Junge zu gehen begann, deine Augen hattest du wieder geschlossen, erneut traten Tränen in diese.

„Auch wenn ich wollte… ich kann nicht zurück… sie sind nicht mehr da…", murmeltest du leise und fast unverständlich an die warme Brust des Jungen, der schnell zu verstehen schien und dich traurig ansah.

„Ah, ich verstehe… mein Name ist übrigens Karoku. Und du bist?", versuchte Karoku es nun, während er weiter schritt.

Meine Hände klammerten sich fester an den Stoff seines Oberteils.

„Mein Name ist [Name]…"

Du spürtest wie der andere zu nicken schien, als eine bleierne Müdigkeit mit einem Mal über dich wusch.

„[Name] also…", war das letzte dass du hörtest, ehe die Dunkelheit dich übermannte und dich in ihre Tiefen zog.

Mehrfach blinzelnd versuchtest du dich zu erinnern was passiert war, als du wieder aufwachtest und du feststellen musstest, das du deine Umgebung in der du dich befandest überhaupt nicht kanntest.

Vorsichtig und noch etwas verschlafen liest du deinen Blick umherschweifen, erkanntest das du dich in einer Art Höhle zu befinden schienst.

Mit einem Mal war jedoch alles wieder da was dir wiederfahren war, ehe du Bewusstlos wurdest und saßt augenblicklich kerzengerade in dem Bett in dem du dich befandest.

Panik, Hektik schien dich wieder zu überfallen und du sahst dich um, ehe dich Schwindel übermannte und du wieder in die Kissen fielst.

Das leise Geräusch das dabei entstand, schien nicht unbemerkt gewesen zu sein, als du plötzlich einen hellblauen Haarschopf und ein kleines weißes Knäul auf dich zukommen sahst.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick bis du Karoku erkanntest, der Junge der dich gerettet hatte und zu deiner Überraschung einen kleinen Niji, welcher vor dem blauhaarigen ging und dich neugierig ansah.

Völlig perplex schautest du das kleine Wesen an, hattest du tatsächlich noch nie ein lebendes Exemplar vor Augen gehabt, es immer nur in irgendwelchen Aufzeichnungen sehen können, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zum Original.

„S-süß…", murmeltest du nur, all deine düsteren Gedanken waren mit einem Mal verschwunden, zu niedlich war der kleine Niji, welcher dich noch immer musterte.

Etwas amüsiert räusperte sich nun Karoku um deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und du schautest wieder zu ihm auf, wo er dich mit einem sanften lächeln ansah.

„Geht es dir gut? Du hast ganz schön lange geschlafen… [Name], nicht wahr?", erkundigte Karoku sich und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder, das kleine weiße Tier sprang ihm auf den Schoß, du setztest dich mittlerweile ebenfalls wieder auf, diesmal aber behutsamer.

„J-ja.", nicktest du kurz, deine Augen wanderten wieder zu dem kleinen Niji und dann wieder zurück zu Karoku.

„Danke für deine Hilfe Karoku, ich weiß nicht was passiert wäre, wärst du nicht da gewesen.", bedanktest du dich und neigtest deinen Kopf ein wenig, der andere schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Kein Problem. Ich habe es auch eher nur durch Zufall bemerkt, dass da Varuga waren und konnte von Glück reden, das ich ein Gewehr dabei hatte. Man kann nie sicher sein wer sich in diesen Wald verirrt, es kam schon oft genug vor das sich irgendwelche Varuga hier her verirrt hatten. Zudem mal das es schwierig ist hier herauszufinden, wenn man einmal den Weg aus den Augen verloren hat und man sich von den Illusionen die sich hier zeigen verleiten lässt.", erklärte der blauhaarige ruhig.

Nachdenklich legtest du deine Stirn in Falten.

Varuga.

Diesen Begriff hattest du schon einmal irgendwoher gehört… deine Eltern hatten ihn einmal verwendet, aber du konntest nicht wirklich etwas über sie in Erfahrung bringen, da sie hinter verschlossenen Türen darüber gesprochen hatten und du es nur so nebenbei mitbekamst.

Du schütteltest kurz deinen Kopf und deine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder dem kleinen Tier zu.

„Du Karoku… warum ist hier eigentlich ein Niji bei dir? Ich dachte das sind sehr seltene und Menschenscheue Tiere…", erkundigtest du dich nun, interessierte dich diese Tatsache doch sehr.

Karoku legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und sah auf den kleinen.

„Hm, also das ist Nai. Ich habe ihn einmal verletzt gefunden und mich um ihn gekümmert, seitdem ist er hier bei mir, da meine Eltern… arbeiten sind und ich eigentlich somit auf mich allein gestellt bin.", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, du verstandst.

„Okay. Es sieht auch wirklich so aus als würde Nai dich richtig gerne haben! Ich habe bisher nur in den Wissenschaftlichen Unterlagen meiner Eltern über Nijis gelesen und Bilder gesehen, aber die wirklichen sehen viel niedlicher aus als ich es mir hätte denken können!", meintest du leicht lächelnd, verzog dann jedoch das Gesicht als ich wieder an meine Eltern dachte.

Du würdest sie nie wieder sehen, das war dir bewusst und so sehr es dir auch wehtat, war da ein kleiner Teil in dir dem es egal war, waren deine Eltern doch lieber mit ihren Studien beschäftigt als mit dir, außer du konntest selber nützliche Ergebnisse vorlagen die ihnen weiter halfen.

Karoku schien deinen Stimmungswandel zu bemerken.

„Deine Eltern waren auch Wissenschaftler? Meine sind es auch. Da haben die sehr viel zu tun und man fühlt sich manchmal nicht gebraucht und ungewollt, nicht wahr?", kam es von ihm und du konntest das Verständnis aus sowohl seinem Blick aber auch seinen Worten heraus erkennen.

„Ja, das stimmt.", antwortetest du ihm.

Ihr unterhieltet euch noch ein paar weitere Minuten ruhig miteinander und es kam dir mit der Zeit die verging immer weiter so vor, das der andere dir ähnlich war, dich verstehen konnte.

Du fühltest dich jetzt schon wohl in der Gegenwart dieses Jungen und warst unheimlich froh, dass er da gewesen war um dich zu retten.

„Okay, ich glaube ich werde uns dann mal etwas zu essen machen, es muss ja schon etwas her sein das du etwas gegessen hast. Kannst du für den Moment bitte auf Nai aufpassen?", sprach der blauäugige und riss dich somit aus deinen Gedanken, in denen du für einen kurzen Moment verloren warst und nicktest zustimmend, während Karoku dir Nai gab und den Raum verlies.

Vorsichtig sahst du nun auf das kleine Tier auf deinen Schoß, welches dich mit schräggelegtem Kopf aus roten Knopfaugen ansah.

Du musstest den Drang unterdrücken das kleine weiße Wesen zu knuddeln und an dich zu drücken bis zum geht nicht mehr, da du es einfach nur niedlich fandest und du ein fable für niedliche Sachen hattest.

Das war wohl auch der Grund warum du dich in wissenschaftlicher Richtung nicht so unbedingt an deinen Eltern orientiert hattest, sondern dich eher für Tiere und die Natur interessiertest.

Vorsichtig begannst du dann Nai zu streicheln, welchem es dann wohl doch zu gefallen schien.

Als Karoku mit dem Essen wieder kam, hattest du es doch nicht aushalten können und den kleinen Nai einfach an dich gedrückt, liest ihn jedoch sofort los, als der blauhaarige dich lächelnd ansah, woraufhin du rot wurdest und verlegen zur Seite schautest.

Es war dir unangenehm so gesehen zu werden, hattest du diese Eigenschaft für gewöhnlich versucht vor deinen Mitmenschen zu verbergen, nicht das du so viel Kontakt mit anderen gehabt hattest…

Leise lachend hielt der andere dir nun dein Essen hin, schweigend nahmst du es an und begannst, während auch Karoku seinen Teil auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett zu sich nahm.

Nachdem ihr fertig gegessen hattet, holte dir Karoku neue Klamotten aus einer Truhe, die definitiv die eines Jungen waren, doch in dem Moment warst du nicht besonders wählerisch, als du den Zustand deiner Kleidung erst richtig registriertest.

Die schwarze Bluse die du getragen hattest hatte ihre besten Tage hinter sich gelassen und man konnte stellenweise die nackte Haut darunter sehen, unter anderen auch deinen BH.

Deine Hose dagegen würde nach einer guten Wäsche jedoch noch so einigermaßen gehen, nur hatte sie halt ein paar kleinere Löcher im Stoff, welche nicht wirklich gravierend waren, den Kittel den du zuvor glaubtest getragen zu haben war schon nicht mehr da und deine Schuhe standen zwar dreckig aber größtenteils unversehrt neben dem Bett.

Du warst also froh, als dir Karoku ein weißes Hemd und eine neue Hose zur Verfügung stellte, welche im Nachhinein schein ein klein wenig zu groß, aber annehmbar waren.

Als du umgezogen warst, suchtest du dir deinen Weg aus der Höhle hinaus in der du dich befandest und suchtest nach den blauhaarigen, er hatte dir gesagt er würde draußen auf dich warten und dir was zeigen wollen.

Am Ausgang der Höhle dann angekommen, musstest du dich erst einmal wieder ein wenig an das Licht draußen gewöhnen, war es doch wesentlich heller als in dem Zimmer zuvor, auch wenn dort ein Fenster im Stein nach draußen gezeigt hatte.

Karoku befand sich nicht weit vom Höhlenausgang entfernt, zusammen mit Nai und saß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt, sein Blick gen Himmel gerichtet.

Langsam gingst du auf ihn zu, während er dich noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben schien und mustertest ihn noch ein klein wenig genauer, bemerktest noch einmal wie gut er doch eigentlich aussah…

Aus deinem Gespräch von zuvor wusstest du zudem auch noch das er recht intelligent war und sich ebenfalls mit Wissenschaft, aber vor allem mit der Lebensweise von Tieren auszukennen schien, ebenso schien er ein gewisses Maß an medizinischen Kenntnissen zu besitzen, da er dich zuvor auch noch einmal auf irgendwelche Verletzungen und Beschwerden untersucht hatte.

Er war ganz nett musstest du zugeben und das schon nachdem du ihn erst einmal ein paar Stunden kanntest, mehr oder weniger.

Ein klein wenig rot werdend, deinen Kopf schüttelnd und deine Kleidung zurecht ziehend, bliebst du dann schließlich vor dem blauhaarigen und Nai stehen und sahst sie an.

Nun schien auch Karoku dich zu bemerken und schaute dich lächelnd an während er sich wieder erhob und den kleinen Niji dabei in den Armen hielt.

„Da bist du ja. Und meine Sachen scheinen dir ja auch zu passen, aber es wäre wohl besser demnächst was anderes zu finden…", kommentierte er dein Auftreten freundlich und sah dich noch einmal genauer an, während du nur einfach zur Seite sahst, waren dir diese Blicke doch ein klein wenig unangenehm.

„Ja ja, und was wolltest du mir denn nun zeigen?", lenktest du von Thema ab und sahst dich noch einmal um, nahmst die Vielzahl an Pflanzen in Augenschein die sich um dich befand.

Alles schien in warme Töne getaucht zu sein und lies dich entspannen.

Karoku lachte leise, schnappte sich mit einem „Folge mir einfach" deine Hand und ging voraus, einen dir unbekannten Pfad entlang.

Während ihr langsam durch den Wald voran gingt, schautest du dich wieder um und hättest dich in dieser idyllischen Landschaft verlieren können.

Du kamst nicht umhin zu denken das das innere des Waldes um so viel schöner war als nur seine äußeren Ausläufe, welche du bisher gesehen hattest, da die Gefahr zu groß war dich zu verlaufen und nie zurück zu finden wenn du weiter gegangen wärst.

Dein Blick wanderte zu den Rücken Karokus und du fragtest dich, warum er mitten im Wald und dazu noch alleine wohnte.

Das seine Eltern keine wirkliche Zeit für ihn hatten hattest du mitbekommen, aber ob das wirklich der einzige Grund war?

Eigentlich konnte es dir ja egal sein, du warst glücklich, dass er da gewesen war.

Mit einem Mal blieb Karoku stehen und beinahe wärst du in den anderen hinein gerannt, hättest du dich nicht noch einmal rechtzeitig fangen können.

„Wir sind da.", meinte der blauhaarige nun und lies deine Hand los, trat zur Seite und eröffnete dir freie Sicht.

Das was sich dir bot verschlug dir den Atem.

Ihr befandet euch auf einer riesigen, lichtdurchfluteten Wiese, auf welcher hohes Gras, viele Blumen und auch kleine Tiere und Schmetterlinge zwischen zu sehen waren.

Es schien dir als wärst du im Himmel und du konntest deinen Blick nicht von dieser Szene vor dir abwenden, wolltest es auch gar nicht.

Du erschrakst kurz, als Karoku dir eine Hand auf den Kopf legte und dich sanft anlächelte sodass dir das Blut in die Wangen schoss, während dich diese himmelblauen Augen ansahen.

„Ich wollte dich ein klein wenig ablenken und habe mir gedacht, dass dies vielleicht die beste Variante ist um dies zu tun. Und [Name], wenn du keinen Ort mehr hast an dem du sicher zurück kehren kannst, dann würde ich dir anbieten hier zu leben mit Nai und mir. Ich weiß das kommt vielleicht ein klein wenig plötzlich wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns noch nicht einmal einen Tag kennen und was alles erst kürzlich geschehen ist. Aber ich glaube, wenn die Varuga dich mit sich nehmen wollten, aus was für Gründen auch immer, dass es am sichersten wäre hier zu bleiben. Bei ihnen kann man nie wissen ob sie nicht noch einmal versuchen würden dich zu bekommen."

Den Anfang klang die Stimme des blauhaarigen weich und sanft und als er dir dieses Angebot mit solch ernster Stimme und Besorgnis unterlegte, weiteten sich dir für einen Moment die Augen vor erstaunen, doch das legte sich schnell und wich einem leichten lächeln.

Du schlosst einen Moment deine Augen, ehe du sie wieder öffnetest und den anderen in seine sahst, dich rührte es wirklich das der andere sich solche Gedanken über dich, eine Fremde machte.

Aber er hatte recht, du hattest keinen Ort mehr an den du zurück kehren konntest, dieser Ort war zerstört, ein Trümmerhaufen und die Menschen die dir etwas bedeutet hatten waren nicht mehr da.

Tränen begannen sich wieder unwillentlich in deinen Augen zu sammeln und einen plötzlichen Impuls folgend schmisst du dich in die Arme Karokus, verbargst dein Gesicht an seiner Brust, während er dich kurz überrascht anschaute.

Zum Glück hatte er Nai schon zuvor abgesetzt, sodass du ihn nicht zerquetschtest.

Sanft lächelnd strich dir Karoku nun über den Rücken, ehe er dich ein klein wenig von sich schon und eine Hand unter dein Kinn legte.

Verwirrt aber auch rot sahst du ihn aus tränennassen Augen an.

„Ist das ein ja? Wenn ja, dann versprech ich dir das ich alles geben werde um dich zu beschützen, zusammen mit Nai.", lächelte er und zwinkerte dich an, was dich zum kichern brachte.

„Ja, bitte geb auf mich acht.", flüstertest du, ehe du deinen Kopf schnell nach vorne brachtest, deine Lippen für einen Bruchteil eines Augenblickes auf seine legtest und dann zurück wichst, mit einem verspielten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Aber vorher, fang mich doch!", meintest du, während du dir die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischtest und dir das verwunderte Gesicht Karokus ansahst.

Dir Nai schnappend, machtest du ein paar Schritte weiter auf die Lichtung und sahst zu dem blauhaarigen.

Lächelnd und mit roten Wangen blicktest du zu ihm.

„Komm, wie willst du mich beschützen, wenn du mich nicht fangen kannst?", necktest du ihn, als du erkanntest das er sich wieder zu fangen schien und einen Schritt vor trat.

Du drehtest dich um und begannst zu rennen, den kleinen Niji gegen deine Brust gedrückt, während du mit einem einzigen Wort auf den Lippen über die Lichtung und zu den euch schützenden Bäumen ranntest.

„Danke!"


End file.
